Playboy the Musical
by Rayne-Storm-Cloud
Summary: My version of how Trunks became a Player. With songs! It's not a rosy fluffy storry bewarned!


Playboy the Musical.  
  
Ok this is an idea that I've been toying around with for the past couple of days. Why is Trunks a player? It's a widely accepted fact that Trunks sleeps with anything that walks but no one has really tried to explain how he got to be like this. This also explains the rift between the Son and Briefs families in G.T. So this is my version.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own DBZ or the characters or the songs I have used. However I do own this plot an expensive designer dress and a cute pair of red boots. (Can I own Elijah Woods? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'll give you my boots?)  
  
Anyway.  
  
As I watched him at the altar of his wedding to one of my best friends, I should have been happy, I should be exstatic in the fact that they couldn't have found better people to be with. The truth is always different and I Son Pan am jealous of the thin blonde ditz that he was marrying. My mother lent over and said to me that it was a belt Marron was wearing not a dress. Ha that was typical Marron not wearing much at anytime in her life. I think she wore more the day she was born!  
  
I have to get out of here. I have to leave. It was too heart wrenching to see that trash with my mate! Her, who is only after his money and fame. It breaks my heart to see them. Yes he is my mate I marked him over a year ago and he marked me. I had lost my virginity to him last year. I was saving it for him and I won't sleep with another man but him. He told me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and I was stupid enough to believe him. The next morning he had this horrified look on his face and he ran from me. The next day he announced his engagement to Marron.  
  
Soon it was the reception party and Trunks had asked me to sing. It was going to be flying without wings but I decided on something more appropriate.  
  
"I was a fool to believe, a fool to believe. Today's our day when dreaming ends.  
  
I follow the night Can't stand the light, When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away, Leave all this to yesterday, What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
One day I'll fly away Leave all this to yesterday What more could your love do for me When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream And dread the day when dreaming ends  
  
One day I'll fly away"  
  
I ran with tears streaming down my cheeks. That's what I'll do I'll fly away. I ran to Bulma's lab and got in the time machine. I didn't know where I was going I just was. Trunks burst in just before I took off.  
  
"PAN!"  
  
A flash and I was gone. The force of going through time made me pass out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Past time line^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ (A.N. Pan is travelling backwards in time not forwards)  
  
Trunks sat at his desk. His lack of concentration making it impossible for him to do the work in front of him. His closest friend Goten was coming over and as he stepped in Trunks was banging his head off his desk in frustration.  
  
"Relax Bro."  
  
Trunks let out a frustrated cry  
  
"Man you need laid!"  
  
Goten dodged as Trunks threw all the papers and the desk at him. Then a blinding white light engulfed the city. Trunks and Goten flew out the window, into the street only to find a strange looking contraption and the most beautiful girl Trunks had ever seen encased within.  
  
"Hey Trunks maybe this is the angel you've been waiting on."  
  
"Goten grow up and help me get her out."  
  
The demi-saiyans prized open the glass hood of the machine and Trunks peered over her to see if she was hurt. Pan was slowly coming round.  
  
"Uugg I though I'd gotten away from you."  
  
Then she passed out again. Trunks lifted her out and whispered to her "I'll take care of you my Princess." Trunks then flew her to C.C. where Bulma took care of her, whilst all the time thinking "Grandchildren." But fate was to play a different game with Bulma.  
  
Is this a dream am I dead? No if I was dead and this was heaven I would be happy.  
  
Her onyx orbs scanned the room. She was in a hospital or medical facility of some sort. Her dark pools rested on a young lavender haired man sleeping in a chair. His face was resting on his hand, one leg was on the floor where as the other was pulled up onto his chest on the chair. Pan got up and inspected him as to get an idea of what time line she was in. He was a lot younger than Pan had ever seen him before. She had defiantly travelled into the past. Smirking evilly she waltzed into the shower and closed the door.  
  
Trunks awoke to the sound of a shower dripping. His first reaction was to look for the maiden that had fallen from the sky. Since the bed was empty he guessed it was her who was in the shower. Never had he seen so much beauty bestowed on one person. Indeed she was either an angel or an elf. Trunks rethought the elf bit as an elf; he believed had calmness about them an air of nature a temperament hard to push like water. This maiden had a fire around her. Beautiful yet dangerous like a dragon. That's just stupid Trunks you're getting soft! If your father had heard you say such a thing you'd be killed.  
  
Pan came through wearing Bleached jeans with a tight white vest top on, white healed boots and a red bandanna on.  
  
Trunks stammered and Pan looked and him questionably.  
  
"How old are you Trunks?"  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"I'm from the future. I've probably not been born yet here. Answer the question."  
  
"I'm 19."  
  
"Good so am I. My name is Son Pan Daughter of Gohan and Videl Satan."  
  
"Really? They get married? Gohan has the balls to have sex?"  
  
"Yep. They mustn't know I am here other wise I may never exist in this time line and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Pan smiled over at the blushing Trunks.  
  
"N n n no. Pan-san." (Don't know if I've used that in the right context.)  
  
Pan laughed, "Just call me Pan."  
  
"Ok you hungry?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Trunks led her to the kitchen where the two Saiyan offspring gorged themselves on food after food after food.  
  
"So Pan what am I like in the future?"  
  
"You're a player, a liar and a heartbreaker." (I think I've stolen someone's title sorry!)  
  
"Really? Who's heart did I break?"  
  
"Mine." Pan let out a sigh. If she told this Trunks the truth she'd maybe let her counterpart in this time line have a chance with him.  
  
Trunks was confused, as how he would have let the most beautiful creature out of his sight. Let alone how he could bring himself to conflict such pain on an angel like this.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I was going to have this as a one shot but I recon its going to me easier on me and you guys to have it in a two or three-part story. I've decided to put a song in each act as to make it a musical anyway. Wait I've decided on four acts each named after the song! I am brilliant! Anyway thanks for reading and act two will be out on Monday evening.  
  
Playboy the Musical Program  
  
Act One-One Day I'll Fly Away Thanks to Nicole Kidman  
  
Act Two-  
  
Act Three-30 Minutes Thanks To t.A.T.u. As above  
  
Act Four- All the Things She Said. Thanks To Lena Katina and Julia Volkova (t.A.T.u). 


End file.
